


Anyelir

by Fuenoteki



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: #cathedraldailyAU, 3233, Continuation of angel-fantasizing Kirito story, Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuenoteki/pseuds/Fuenoteki
Summary: What Kirito remembered was, Eugeo had a resentment towards him and he avoided talking to this black knight. But after two months passed, suddenly this 32nd knight appeared before him. What would he do with Kirito?
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 40





	Anyelir

**Author's Note:**

> I have an AU hashtag on Twitter, it's #cathedraldailyAU. So this fic is the continuation from one of the plots. Please note that in this AU, both Kirito and Eugeo were brainwashed Integrity Knights. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Kirito indeed felt somebody tailed him, and this somebody didn't even deny that he did that when Kirito found him just 2 meters from him.

"Yes, I tailed you, then what?"

Eugeo Synthesis Thirty-two, somehow he only wore half of his knight attire. Probably he was just back from his mission. It's been two months.

But what Kirito remembered was he avoided him after that thing happened. He's now not longer this 33rd knight's mentor. The 30th is.

Now, Eugeo just naturally came to his room. Why? Is he going to give other punishment to him? Kirito thought.

Kirito could never guess what does Eugeo think or feel. Not from his expressions. When Kirito thought he could guess what was he thinking, in another occasion, he couldn't. It's so unpredictable. If new person is going to meet him, Kirito's so sure they would think that he's mad,or just indifferent.

He hated to admit it, but just like Alice said, he's just a big coward. He's too afraid to tie relationship with anybody. But since he's being like that, his behaviors were a bit harsh, so people see him as "strong". And this is strengthened by his fighting skills.

His skill and strength could be compared to Bercouli, and this commander himself admitted it.

But in social skill, of course Bercouli would win from him. Bercouli always loved to chitchat with people around him.

He smiled and laughed a lot.

Eugeo was The Commander's opposite. He prefered to be alone all time, and he'd never smiled even once, or for the exact, Kirito had never seen him smiling. He's just like ice chunk that never melted. 

Even the cold and stiff Sheyta had ever smiled as Kirito saw.

Despite being an angelic creature in past like Kirito fantasized, was he also like this when he still lived in heaven? ..was what Kirito always thinks.

He experienced a lot of dreams that depicted Eugeo as a cheerful person. Kirito wondered if it's only dream, or he knew this blonde since he lived in heaven.

"B, but.. you are.. with meーI mean, ah, aren't you tired? You're just arrived, right?"

Eugeo approached Kirito slowly, while Kirito gradually walked backward. 

"Yeah, I'm tired.." Eugeo leaned his head on Kirito's shoulder. It made Kirito a bit surprised.

Kirito would talk something trivial if the blue knight didn't let out his voice again.

"Can I ask your forgiveness?"

Kirito was surprised, again, and confused. What for? But he couldn't say it blatantly.

"..No. Do I deserve.. to be forgiven?" said him again.

Carefully, Kirito asked,

"Eugeo-san.. May I know what's this about..?"

Even though he did have a hunch of his own question, he had to clarify it.

Eugeo opened his mouth a bit, staring Kirito's face with indescribable expression, then he looked away while whispered, "I feel I've hurted your feeling.. just because.. I didn't like your opinion on me. And when I realized it, I felt extremely uneasy. I.." He clenched his hand on his chest.

Now Kirito's so certain what is it about. He slowly put his hands on Eugeo's cheeks.

"I never think you've done anything wrong towards me, Eugeo-san.. On the contrary, I feel I was the one who did it to you. So it must be me who should apologize. I'm so sorry, Eugeo-san.."

"N, no. You weren't wrong! You weren't.. wrong.."

Kirito smiled softly then started talking again, "Seems both of us feel it's about ourselves' fault then? So can we just make it even? Though if you forgive me too.."

"I still don't think it was your fault, but mm.. alright, I forgive you, Thirty-three."

Kirito chuckled a bit before the silence came towards them. But ended quickly with the 32nd's voice. He stepped forward a bit. Kirito was just standing on his previous spot. Eugeo stared his eyes while keeping their gap decreasing.

"Thirty-three, could I.." 

"Yeah?" Kirito was just smiling to keep cheering Eugeo's mood. 

Not needing any minutes, Eugeo closed their distance by rubbing his pointy nose to Kirito's.

"Please let me be on your side, Eugeo-san.."

"I understand.."

Eugeo kept pushing his own body towards Kirito, till he felt his lips touched something soft and a bit cold.

Would this detected by the taboo index, they wondered. But nobody stopped, nobody stepped back. At this point, probably they almost lost their minds. They even thought, that it's okay if they would be exiled by the cathedral or something.

They never thought this would happen.

It's not deep. Eugeo only pushed his lips to Kirito’s lips, not forcing anything like trying to press certain something into Kirito's mouth, no. Afterall, it's his first time doing that, he didn't really get how to do it. He only had ever seen some villager couples doing it when they're happy.

Ah.. so do I feel happy now? Is this what they call by happiness? Or is this something else? The blonde thought.

Not long, he stepped backward while keeping their close distance.

"If this would go worse with the Central Cathedral, I would make sure we wouldn't be separated."

What Kirito never expected was happening soon. 

Eugeo smiled.

At first time in his life, he saw the most precious treasure to him. But he thought, probably Eugeo himself didn't realize he was smiling, and probably would be awkward if Kirito told him about it. So Kirito would be just silent while responding it with a smile too. 

"At least, we're safe for now. I'll brew you some tea.."

"No. Not now. I have to report about this mission to Lady Pontifex."

"O, oh right.." 

Kirito seemed a bit upset. Eugeo realized it, he reached his hand and held his fingers softly.

"It wouldn't be so long. When I get back, let's have tea together."

Kirito smiled again.

"Okay!"

Then Eugeo left his room after hugging him tightly.

Kirito stared his back who walked out leaving his room. He had himself sit on his bed while wondering what did Eugeo try to do with sticking lips to his lips. But he felt it wasn't his first time doing it with other people.

"I wonder.. if I've done it in heaven.. Feels so nostalgic.." He pressed his finger to his own lips. A little bit of daydreaming sent him to sleeping phase.

Seemed Eugeo would have to delay his tea time with his precious disciple later.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyelir means Carnation in Indonesian.


End file.
